<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine by hargrovebuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472865">i'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargrovebuckley/pseuds/hargrovebuckley'>hargrovebuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington Friendship, they get drunk and have Feelings lmfao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargrovebuckley/pseuds/hargrovebuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The AC is on blast, but sweat still slicks at Steve’s temples. The basketball shorts and crop top tee he was wearing doing nothing to really cool him off. Robin’s high waisted jeans and tank top are also doing nothing to cool her off. That’s what the three frozen margs they each have drank are for.</p><p>They are both <i>drunk as shit</i>.</p><p>-</p><p>or; Steve and Robin get drunk one night waiting for Billy and Heather to get off from work; drunken shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from 'best friend' by rex orange county</p><p>honestly i just wanted a fic where steve and robin were best friends</p><p>loosely based off of how my two friends act when they get drunk lol</p><p>all mistakes are mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first Friday night of August finds Steve and Robin at Steve’s house, bored and sweaty, and deciding that drinking most of Mr. Harrington’s liquor cabinet was a good idea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From where Steve was laying on the living room couch, a glass of a frozen margarita was dangling loosely from his grip. Robin was nursing her own drink, back leant against the couch from her perch on the floor, head resting on Steve’s stomach. Steve’s empty hand plays with her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The AC is on blast, but sweat still slicks at Steve’s temples. The basketball shorts and crop top tee he was wearing doing nothing to really cool him off. Robin’s high waisted jeans and tank top are also doing nothing to cool her off. That’s what the three frozen margs they each have drank are for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They are both <em>drunk as shit.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what’s great?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin sighs, dreamily. “Having a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had a girlfriend,” Steve slurs out. “And she was — she was <em>mean </em>to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin whacks his chest weakly. “She wasn’t <em>mean </em>to you, she just broke your heart.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve pouts. “Breaking my heart <em>is </em>being mean to me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Robin mutters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you know what?” Steve goes on like she hadn’t said anything. “You <em>know what</em>? I’ve got a boyfriend now.” He beams up at the ceiling. The ceiling gently sways back at him. “My boyfriend is <em>great. </em>I love him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys have been together for — for five months.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve been together for <em>four </em>—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like that’s any better!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—For <em>four months </em>and three weeks and I <em>love </em>him!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve,” Robin giggles. “Steve, Stevie, you’re so <em>gay</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m bisexual,” Steve corrects her. “And you’re a lesbian.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin gasps. “I <em>am </em>a lesbian! I love being a lesbian and I love my girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the top of his lungs, only for Robin and his empty house to hear, Steve shouts, “Let’s go, lesbians!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin giggles at his outburst, sloshing her drink over the sides of her glass as she brings it up to her mouth for a sip. She noisily slurps up what landed on her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish they were here now,” Steve bemoans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” Robin says. “It’s a hate crime that they had to both work tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An act of homophobia.” Steve nods sagely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What time issit?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve looks at his watch. It takes a moment for him to focus on where the hands are pointing. “It’s… it’s seven oh — seven oh three.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uggggggggggh,” Robin groans. “They got off from work at 6:30. Where are they?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure that they’re on their way,” Steve placates, trying to be a voice of reason. “They’ll be here soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not appeased, Robin whines, “But I want her here <em>noooooooow</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God, you’re such a big baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But <em>Steve</em>! What if something bad happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rob, nothing bad happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if it did?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you keep freaking out, I’m gonna start freaking out. Do- do you want that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pouting, Robin says dejectedly, “No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Steve says, clapping his hands. He struggles to sit up, dislodging Robin in the process, who grumbles a complaint. “Right,” he repeats, slightly winded. “We are gonna… We are gonna make more margaritas, and we’re not gonna worry.” He hoists himself up with a grunt, and then he holds a hand out to help Robin up. She stumbles into him after he pulls her, and they both giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” Steve guides, marching to the kitchen arm-in-arm with Robin, who twirls an imaginary baton in the air. “You’re a dork, you know that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin scoffs in mock-offense. “You play Dunge- Dun- <em>DnD</em> with Dustin and his friends all the time. You’re the dork.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I played it once!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve definitely played it more than once.” Robin hops up onto the counter beside the blender.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve almost drops the tequila bottle while pouring it. “Okay, fine, I’ve played it more than once. But no more than five times!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay!” Robin laughs. “I believe you, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better believe me,” Steve says. “Or no more margs for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Nooooo</em>, but I love margs!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then no more calling me a dork for being a fun babysitter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you are a—”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve starts up the blender. “La la la, can’t hear you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you forreal?” Robin asks loudly to be heard over the noise. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve selects a stronger setting. “Are you saying something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re serious! Okay, then I take it back. You’re not a nerd, you’re a child!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve gasps, and stops making their drinks. “I’m a child?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup! A big, tantrum-throwing child.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s eyes get glassy. “Well… well, you’re the worst!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin’s eyes widen, and she gets off from the counter. She stands in front of Steve, arms crossed over her chest, contrasting Steve’s hands on his hips. “You’re the worst!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you are!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tear rolls down Steve’s face and his bottom lip trembles. “You are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin pauses. “Oh,” she whispers, taking in how upset Steve is. She feels her eyes well up in response. “Oh, Steve, I’m sorry. You’re not the worst.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s arms fall to his sides and he looks at his feet. “You’re not the worst, either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve,” Robin says. She grasps his hands in hers. “You’re my best friend.” When Steve still won’t make eye contact, she squeezes his hands hard. “Steve Harrington, you’re my best friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sniffs. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, ‘course. The best friend I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve gives her a wobbly smile. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, too, Robin Buckley.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin wipes a tear from her face. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Robs. I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too,” Robin gushes. “You’re great and I love you and you’re such a good friend.” She throws her arms over Steve’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wrapping his arms around her back, he squeezes her tight and lifts her up. She squeals in his ear. “You’re amazing and not the worst and I love you.” He puts her back down on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They embrace for a long time, drunkenly rocking back and forth. They only stop their hug fest because they’re interrupted by the front door opening, two voices and sets of footsteps heard from the main entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin and Steve pull apart, smiles growing on their faces when they realize who’s there. They untangle from each other and scramble toward the entryway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They find Heather holding two boxes from Marco’s Pizza, Billy shouldering both of their pool bags. The lifeguards look up when they hear the racket the two drunken friends make coming into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Billy says, dropping the two bags at the bottom of the steps. “How are you guys— <em>oof</em>!” He grunts at the impact of Steve throwing himself at him, steadying the two of them with hands on Steve’s waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Billy,” Steve says, mouth dragging along the thin skin behind the blond’s ear. Steve feels him shiver.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, baby,” Billy greets, smile in his voice at Steve’s behavior. “Missed me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding jerkily, Steve says, “I did.” He pulls away and presses a kiss to Billy’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy kisses back for a moment, before pulling away. He licks his lips. “I see the two of have broken out the tequila.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We made frozen margaritas,” Steve confirms. He keeps his arms around Billy and rests his head on the blond’s shoulder. Looking at Robin, he sees her nuzzling at the top of Heather’s head, who looks fondly up at her girlfriend. The pizzas are still in Heather’s hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Billy coaxes, one hand at the small of Steve’s back; the other grabs the boxes from Heather. “Let’s go into the kitchen and eat.” He leads Steve to the kitchen, and Steve turns his head around to watch Heather guide a clingy Robin along behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heather,” Robin slurs as they walk. “Steve is my best friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, baby,” Heather laughs softly, helping Robin to sit down in one of the seats at the kitchen table. Steve sits down next to her, but keeps ahold of one of Billy’s hands, not letting him get too far away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin continues, “Steve’s my best friend, Billy is my friend, and you’re my girlfriend.” She tugs Heather onto her lap and pecks her on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Heather says affectionately, “let’s get some food in you. The <em>two </em>of you,” she amends, looking at where Steve is playing with Billy’s fingers, occasionally bringing his hand up to his mouth to plant kisses to the back of it. Billy’s running his fingers of his other hand through Steve’s hair, and Steve eyes are closed in bliss. He opens them when Heather addresses him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Steve says. “Because I love pizza more than all of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy rolls his eyes, and walks away from the table, ignoring Steve’s whine to grab them plates and slices from the top pie. He places the food in front of everyone, giving Steve his last to say, “Here you go, your one true love.” He plops down to seat on Steve’s other side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, babe,” Steve says, grinning at Billy. Billy can’t resist and leans over and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And anything for pizza!” Robin chimes in, giggling into Heather’s shoulder, who’s still seated on her lap. Steve and Heather laugh along with her, Billy shaking his head and smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve takes in the sight around him, Heather finally having moved to the seat next to Robin, both eating their slices turned toward each other. Heather occasionally brings a hand up to wipe away tomato sauce from the corner of Robin’s house, popping her thumb in her mouth afterwards. Billy, having already finished his slice, is sipping at a mug full of margarita mix, his other hand locked in Steve’s grip while Steve eats his own slice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s here, still kinda drunk, with his best friend, his best friend’s girlfriend who’s his friend, too, and his boyfriend. And pizza and frozen margs. All of his favorite people and things together. It’s a good night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Robin still wake up the next day hungover, Billy and Heather chuckling under their breath at their moaning and groaning while they cook everyone eggs and pancakes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a good morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://luckiestcow.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/luckiestcow/">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>